Second
by Obsessiveangel
Summary: What if Mello didn't die? Maybe... something happened because her english had always sucked? And... did anything happen when Sayu was a hostage? ONESHOT


Sayu blinked her eyes open. She was greeted with blinding light. Where was she? She struggled to sit up. Her hands and feet were tied up and she was gagged. She tried recalling what happened. She clearly remember talking on the phone to Kaito, her crush, about her school day when suddenly someone grabbed her and knocked her out cold. Sayu hoped Kaito didn't worry about her. Wait a second... He should. She was kidnapped after all. Similarly, her mother would be too. She'd most probably be crying alone at home while Light and her father tried to work their asses off searching for her. Sayu sighed and looked. She soon realized that she was being watched.

Two adoscelent boys were standing outside. Maybe she wasn't really being watched, more like guarded. Sayu guessed they were minions or apprentices who most probably do the small stuff like cleaning and guarding for the kidnappers. They looked only around her age. One of the boys was a brunette with green eyes. He was smoking a cigarette while playing with his NDS. His copper bangs were held back by a pair of orange googles. Sayu guessed he must be British. His companion looked more German or even Russian. His long blonde hair and deep blue eyes added on to his feminine physique. She then realized that she had made eye contact with the blonde. He chewed on his chocolate and stared at her for a while before tugging his partner's sleeve and walking into Sayu's cell. He kneeled down and tilted his head to the side with an unreadable expression and removed her gag.

"Where am I?" Sayu asked, her voice hoarse from thirst.

"Hmm... Under a desert," he stated flatly as he threw the chocolate wrapper aside. Sayu was impressed. His Japanese sounded flawless.

"Under? Okay... So who are you and what do you want?" she snapped.

"You can call me... M. Let's see... I want the notebook," he replied calmly.

"You kidnapped me for a notebook...? Dude, can't you get one from a bookstore?" Sayu scoffed.

"Well not unless the shop's called Weapons R Us..." the brunette chuckled. The blond turned around with a raised eyebrows. "Hey, I mean it, Mels! You can't possibly get a killer notebook from a shop..." he laughed a little. Sayu smiled slightly. If this guy wasn't her kidnapper she might actually like him.

The blond sighed. "Geez. I thought you were going to be helpful. You know what? Just get outta here, Matt. If you don't mind, I need to seriously get some interrogation done with my hostage so bye." He added a dramatic wave to prove his point. The brunette shrugged and walked out, waving back. "Jerk..." the blond laughed to himself and turned to Sayu.

"Erm... Mr M? I'm hungry," she told him.

"Hey! Look here you slut, I was going to start my freaking interrogations!" the blond whined.

"Well... To be honest, I was kinda going to go home for dinner when you kidnapped me."

The blond took out his phone. "Oi Mattie. Get some food here... And throw in some chocolate bars. Thanks. I owe you."

Sayu looked at the blond. "So who's the mastermind?"

"Me." Sayu laughed at his reply in disbelief. "What?" the blond snapped.

"You? How old are you anyway?" she giggled.

"Nineteen! Twenty this December. Matt's a year younger."

"No way," she gasped. "You're... My age? And goggle-head's younger?"

"Goggle... Head...?" the blond looked at her oddly. At first Sayu feared that he might have gotten angry that she had insulted his friend but he started to chuckle. She soon joined him. They didn't notice the brunette walk in.

"As far as I know... Interrogations doesn't consist of laughing. You two look more like a couple," Matt pointed out and placed a tray of sandwiches on the floor.

"Matt..." the blond growled, grabbing the chocolate.

"Okay Mello, I get it. I'll leave you two alone..." he smirked and walked out after giving a Sayu a wink.

Sayu stared at the blond, causing him to snap at her and ask her what is it. "What kind of name is Mello?" she wondered aloud.

"My name... Nah, it's actually just an alias," he replied.

"Oh. So what's your real name?"

"Not telling ya, you bitch~" he sang, sticking out his tongue and started licking the chocolate.

Sayu rolled her eyes. "You know, for a Mello... You're not really mellow..."

Her kidnappers left her alone for the rest of the day. She ate a little of the food (Mello untied her hands but chained one to the bed) and fell asleep. She was woken up by Mello the next day, with a gun to her head. She whimpered in fear.

"Okay. No more Mr Nice Guy. Tell me what you know," he ordered.

"I... Nothing... I don't know..." she stammered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's either you tell me or I'm gonna invite my men in... They'll have lots of fun with you," he smirked.

"I'd rather you invite Matt to do it. Your men look... Disgusting," Sayu stated nonchalantly.

"Then me?"

"Nah... Matt," Sayu beamed. "I don't want being mistaken for a lesbian."

"Well, excuse me for being born looking feminine!" Mello sounded a bit hurt.

"Shouldn't you be blaming your parents for that?" Sayu wondered.

"I don't have parents," Mello stated.

"Huh?"

"They died when I was six... I don't really have much memory of them... In fact, none at all. People told me that I got a concussion during the murder and I lost my memory," Mello shrugged, using his gun to scratch his head as he clicked the gun to safe. Sayu blinked. He had just said the most horrible news that anyone could ever hear as if he was talking about the weather. A pang of pity rose in Sayu. She wondered how it was like to grow up without her parents, without their love and support. She doubt she'd be able to survive.

Sayu reached out to stroke his cheek with her free hand. "I see... Must be tough," she murmured.

"Mmm... Not really... Growing up in Wammy's was tougher than dealing with their deaths..." Mello shrugged, enjoying her touch.

"Huh? Wammy's house? You mean that orphanage for child prodigies? The one they nurture children to replace L in future?" Sayu gasped. She had heard a lot about that place from Light. Mello nodded as Sayu started to play with his blond locks.

"I'm actually second in line for that title," he continued. "Matt's third."

"Oh... So what's a detective-in-training doing here as a kidnapper?" she asked.

"Last resort. Unlike Near, I've got no support. Plus, I kinda ran away from the orphanage four years ago..." Mello sighed. "Anyway, I'm doing all this as part of the Kira investigations!"

"Huh? Why? You don't trust L?"

"L is dead," Mello snapped. "That L on tv is a hoax set up by the Japanese police... In fact... That damned L wannabe is actually your brother, Light Yagami." Sayu looked at him. He really did look desperate. "Wait... Why am I telling this to you?" Mello asked, pushing her hand away and pressing the gun to her temple, harder this time. Sayu whimpered. "Speak up." Mello growled. "Or I'll hurt you so badly you'd be begging to be killed."

"I really don't know anything, Mello... Please..." Sayu sobbed. Mello stiffened at the mention of his name. He resisted the urge to pull the gun away and comfort her. Instead he pressed the gun harder against her and stared at her with malicious glares. "I... Light doesn't tell us anything. He and Dad are barely even home! Please don't hurt me," she begged. Mello sighed and kept his gun. He crossed his legs and stared at her with an unreadable expression. Sayu continued crying. Mello bit his lip. He wasn't really good with crying women. Sayu took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"Thanks."

Mello tilted his head to one side. "For...?" Sayu ignored his question and started stroking his cheek. Mello turned a bit red. "Erm... W-What are you... D-Doing?" he stammered.  
"You know, at first I thought that Matt was cute but I guess you got a cute side too, huh? Especially when you tilt your head like this!" she giggled. Normally, Mello would have shot or punched whoever said that to him but Sayu made him blush deeper. He moved to sit beside her. It was a bit too close but she didn't seem to mind. They talked. They talked about everything, Mello's life in the orphanage, Sayu's normal life and nicknames for Matt, all while sharing Mello's chocolate.

"Aren't you getting a little too attached to the hostage?" Matt asked, eyeing Mello suspiciously. Mello looked at Matt in bewilderment. The brunette had caught him staring at their hostage while she slept. "You spend the whole day talking-"

"Interrogating," Mello corrected.

"Such a blatant lie, Mels. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have that much of information," Matt snorted.

"Erm... Want some chocolate?" Mello attempted to change the topic by pulling out a new chocolate bar and holding it out to Matt. Matt shook his head.

"She's leaving tomorrow, remember?" Matt reminded.

"So...? That's a good thing ain't it? At least we're getting the notebook and I'll beat Near once and for all. I will be... NUMBER ONE!" Mello smirked.

"I've heard that speech like a gazillion times already. Knock it off, Mels. This isn't about you! I think you should get your feelings sorted out," Matt snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what's going on between you and Sayu! Or at least, what she means to you!" Matt continued, snapping his DS shut and glaring at Mello.

"She means nothing to me!" Mello insisted childishly. He may have grown physically but his childish mood swings still surfaced a lot of times and Matt was getting tired of them. He had put up with them for over ten years.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you be the one to carry out the exchange tomorrow. You can wear a mask, you know? What do you say?" Mello remained silent. "I knew it. You can't. Goodbyes are just too hard, aren't they?" Matt smirked.

Mello clenched his fist. "Shut up!" he growled, aiming a punch at Matt, which the latter skillfully dodged. Matt grabbed his arm and stared at him.

"Don't get your emotions rule you Mello. One wrong move and everything you've planned will go down the drain! I just don't want to see you loosing to Near again!" Matt continued.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about, Matt!" Mello insisted, pulling his arm away from Matt.

"You're hopeless," the brunette sighed and took out his game. Mello watched as he left. What was that all about?

"Rise and shine, sunshine! It's that day you can spread your wings and fly to freedom. Follow-"

"Knock it off, Matt," Sayu giggled. Apart from Mello, Matt was the only one who was nice to her. She had gotten use to the gamer's witty jokes already.

"Hah. Alright then. Come on. I'll bring you to the guy that'll show you to your dad," Matt beamed.

"Mmm... Where's Mello?"

"He left back to our hideout last night. He's got some other stuff to do," Matt shrugged.

"Awww... That's sad... I was hoping to at least see him again before I leave," Sayu murmured.

"Oh... Well, I'll tell him you said bye!" Matt offered, looking at her at the corner of his eyes.

"Nah, it's okay. Matt, I most probably won't see you all anymore, would I?" Sayu asked. Matt shook his head.

"We're L's successors... We hardly ever meet ordinary people. Hey, Sayu... I got one condition for your safe release and that is, under no circumstances should you ever reveal about Mello and me. At least not about our connection to L," Matt instructed. Sayu nodded. Anything for her safety... But she really did want to see Mello. Desperately.

Mello watched the exchange silently as everything went according to plan. His mafia members sniggered as they tricked the SPK and the Japanese police by using the missile. The notebook was now all his. Mello smirked and walked into his room before he sighed and flopped on the bed. He felt a strange emptiness inside him. Maybe he should have at least said bye to her. Mello sat up and slapped himself mentally. Why was he thinking about that girl? He had other stuff to do, like plan his next move.

"Sayu!" her mother cried and hugged her tightly. "How are you feeling, honey? Did they do anything to you, baby? Did they touch you?"

"No, mom. In fact, he was kinda nice to me!" Sayu smiled.

"Nice?" Soichiro Yagami gasped.

"Yeah! He was really nice to me... Very friendly, funny and really smart! He's quite cute too!" Sayu continued.

"Can you describe him, Sayu?" Light asked.

"Erm... Blonde... Blue eyes... Around 1.7 meters, I guess..."

"Err... His name?" Light asked.

"Mello!"

"I know that. N told me... His real name, Sayu," Light sighed.

"Beats me," she shrugged. "Mom, Dad, Light, I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep!" She ran into her room, locked the door and flopped on her bed. She sighed. "Damn you, Mello... Why didn't you see me off?" she wondered. Sayu blinked. Wait... Why was she thinking about him now? It doesn't make any sense. She should now forget about him entirely and live her own life. She took a deep breath. Why was her heart racing when she thought about him? Why did she desperately wanted him to see her off? Why did she still long for his presence and company even when she was back home safe and sound? Sayu shivered. She may be free from him physically but she suspected that her heart was still his hostage. She buried her face in her pillow and cried for him all night.

"So... You basically killed as many members of the SPK as possible? Why didn't you kill Near?" Matt asked.

"Hold on a second! I didn't kill them. Snyder did. And how the hell is he going to kill Near? I don't want my hands to be tainted with blood of people I killed!" Mello smirked.

"Wow Mello. Wow. So what's your next move gonna be?" Matt asked critically. Mello shrugged. Matt sighed. "Okay. I'm going to town. Gonna grab some cigarettes and also Diablo 3. Need some chocolate?" Mello nodded.

Ten minutes after Matt left, Mello heard someone choking. He went out of his room and saw Snyder having a hard attack. Right before his eyes, he saw almost all the mafia members die of heart attacks. This was followed by gunshots and the door was kicked opened. Mello's frowned as he bit his chocolate. Was the Japanese police being assisted by Kira? Damn. Mello cussed. He instructed the two remaining members of the mafia to get the notebook and he ran to the surveillance room. He had to think of a way to get the notebook back. Matt was lucky. By the time he'd be back, this would all be over. It was a two hour drive to town after all.

As Soichiro Yagami walked into the room, Mello smirked. "I'd never dream in a thousand years that I'd be bargaining for the notebook with you again," he laughed. Yagami narrowed his eyes.

"Your real name is Mihael Keehl," Yagami stated.

Mello's eyes widened in shock. What the fuck? Yagami took out a pen and opened the notebook causing the young blonde to panic. He only had the choice to surrender or die. Mello gritted his teeth. He'd just have to talk his way out of this.

"Yagami. For what it's worth, I give you my word that I never wanted to kill you. But tell me Yagami, you've never killed anyone, have you?" Mello smirked. At that moment, someone rolled over and shot Yagami, much to Mello's relief. It was Jose. "Jose! The notebook!" Mello yelled and rushed to put on a mask. His name was revealed. No one should see his face now.

After that, everything went in a flash. Mello hesitantly pushed the button. "I'm sorry... Yagami... Your daughter's never going to forgive me," he murmured while trying to run out. The place was in ruins and Mello got trapped in a room as some burning debris fell and pulled off his mask. Mello scowled as the flames burnt him. He tried to find his way out but it was useless. He soon started choking on the smoke and fell into darkness.

"What the hell happened here?" Matt gasped as he saw the hideout in ruins. He carefully stepped into the place, wincing at the sight of the burnt bodies. Matt walked around, looking for his blonde best friend. "Mels? Hey, Mello? Mello? Mihael? Mihael Keehl? Where the fuck are you?" Matt called out, his voice getting more and more desperate as he ran around. Finally he came to a room with debris blocking the entrance and exit. Matt pulled the blockage away and ran in. To his relief, he found Mello on the floor, whimpering in pain. His body was burnt and the wound on his face was going to leave a permanent scar. "Hey Mels?" Matt called, shaking the teen. There was no reply. Matt easily lifted Mello up. The boy was much lighter than he looked. He rushed to his car. He couldn't bring Mello to a hospital or he'll get arrested. Matt sighed. It was during times like this he was glad that he kept in touch with his other friends from Wammy's House. Matt flipped open his phone. "Hey, Amy? It's Matt. Yeah. I need your help. Could you come over to my place? I'll text you the address. Yeah. Now. Thanks." With that, he sped to his apartment.

"Hi Matt!" the redhead squealed, glad to meet her old childhood friend again. "Why the sudden call? What's wrong?"

"Thanks for coming, Amy... Erm... I need your help. It's about Mello..." Matt stopped, wondering if this was a good idea.

"Mello? I thought he went missing? Where is he?" Amy asked. Something about her tone told Matt that she wasn't too keen about helping the blond. It didn't surprise him though. Mello and Near both weren't really well liked by the Wammy children.

"In my room. Erm... You're a doctor aren't you? Can you check him for me, please?" Matt asked.

"Okay..." Amy sighed and walked to the room Matt led her to. Mello was unconscious on the bed. She keenly inspected the wounds on him.

"Matt, he needs to go to the hospital. NOW!"

"NO! We can't bring him there!" Matt insisted.

"Why? He's going to die from those wounds!" Amy argued.

"I can't because he's wanted!" Matt groaned.

"... Oh god. What's he been up to anyway? I thought he was training to be a detective!" Amy facepalmed.

"Kidnapping... Murder... Association with the mafia... You get the idea," Matt sighed.

Amy looked shocked. "Right. Okay. I'll try my best. Just to make this clear, I'm just doing this for you since I'm in debt to you and all. To be honest, I'm not really fond of your bestie over there and now since he's a criminal..." Amy looked at the blond squirming and whimpering in pain.

"Poor thing. He's ruining his life... He had so much potential..." Amy sighed as she cleaned Mello's wounds with a cotton.

"Yeah... But he's doing all this for a good cause. You all may not see it but he's still has a good heart," Matt murmured.

"Yeah. Right..." Amy sniggered.

"Well it's all perspective, ain't it? Take Kira, for example. Some people agree he's justice while some don't. Mello still has goodness in his heart. He just doesn't want to admit it..." Matt smiled.

"How can you be so sure?" Amy asked.

"Let's just say he finds it hard to kill someone. In fact, he could have just shot all those chasing him but he blew up the place instead. That will lower their chances of dying you see... "

Mello stirred. "S-Sayu..." he murmured, causing Matt to snicker.

"Eh? What's so funny?" Amy asked.

"Mello's an idiot. I wonder how can he even fall for his hostage?" Matt chuckled.

Amy smiled slightly. "Good luck to him. I wonder if any girl with give him a second glance now that he's good looks are gone," she sighed. "It's such a pity."

"NOOOO!" Mello screamed as he sat up. It had been a few days since Amy decided to help and had came back occasionally to check on him.

Mello looked at Matt and Amy. "What happened?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Mels?" Matt sighed.

"Oh... The Japanese police infiltrated our hideout and well, Kira was assisting them," Mello recalled.

"Woah... It's not like we have to worry. He doesn't know our names," Matt chuckled.

"Matt... Yagami had the eyes when he confronted me..."

"WHAT? So now the whole Japanese police knows your name?" Matt gasped.

"Uh-huh... Wait a second... Who're you?" Mello asked, eyeing Amy suspiciously.

Amy sweatdropped. "Well, can't expect you to remember me. All you ever did back then was lock yourself in the room. Anti-social freak," she muttered.

Matt chuckled. "I called Amy to tend to your wounds. She's a doctor you see. Don't worry. She won't call the police or anything."

"Amy..." Mello muttered under his breath with a frown. "I remember now..." Mello ran his hand through his hair, pushing the bangs away from his eyes. "My face hurts... Tell me, Amy, will it be a permanent scar?" he questioned, turning to the redhead.

"Possible... It may fade though, after a few years..." Amy replied.

"I want to see the scar," Mello continued.

"Ehy? Mello, you need to rest. You can see it some other time!" Matt replied.

"For your reaction to be so dramatic, I can only assume it's bad," Mello sighed, standing from the bed.

"Mello, please..." Matt stopped him.

Mello smiled at Matt. "It's okay. I'll have to see it sooner or later right?" Amy blinked. She didn't even know that Mello could smile. He always was either expressionless or throwing some sort of childish tantrum.

"I see..." Mello sighed when he looked into the mirror. He traced his hand down his scar's reflection.

"And you used to be quite good looking... Though a little feminine..." Amy mumbled.

Mello turned to her. "Thanks... I guess... Hey Amy, weren't you the one who confessed to Matt when we were still young?" he asked.

"W-What? He told you that? He said he'd keep it a secret!" Amy blushed madly.

"I heard it from the next room. You two weren't exactly quiet either," Mello chuckled. "So... I guess you agreed to help me out because he asked you, huh?" he smirked, leaning on the wall beside him.

"T-That's not it... I-I don't like Matt anymore..." Amy insisted.

"I see. If that's the case, why are you whispering. Not to mention that you're stammering too," Mello teased. Amy stared at him. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Mello asked, tilting his head.

"N-No... You were teasing me... It's just freaky to see you acting like a normal boy... I mean, back then you were more alive than Near, yet the both of you seemed so... Different. It was like you two came from a different world... But at least you are better than him. He is a robot," Amy replied.

"Hmm..? Better... Than... Him...?"

"Yeah... Not in terms of results. You can't be the best in everything... Can you?"

"I guess..." Mello shrugged, following Amy into the living room.

"Hey. What were the two of you chatting about in the toilet?" Matt asked.

"Your marriage," Mello snapped. Amy jabbed him in the ribs. "Owwww! Okok... I'm sorry," Mello apologized.

"What about yours, huh? With your little girlfriend?" Amy smirked.

Mello frowned. "Girlfriend?"

Matt coughed, "Sayu."

Mello felt his cheeks heat up. "There's nothing between us!" Mello insisted.

"Right... You were mumbling her name in your sleep," Matt laughed.

"I was...? Oh. Erm... Anyway, it's not like she would forgive me. Her father most probably died because of me," Mello mumbled.

"Yeah. Soichiro is dead. But what makes you think she won't forgive you?" Matt asked.

"Would you forgive me for killing your dad?" Mello snapped.

"I don't have a dad. He ditched my mom," Matt stated.

"I don't know my parents... I was left at the doorstep of Wammy's when I was a baby," Amy said.

"My parents were killed... And I can never forgive those people..." Mello mumbled.

"That doesn't mean Sayu won't forgive you. After all, Soichiro died from a gunshot wound. You didn't shoot, did you?" Matt asked.

Mello shook his head. "Anyway, why should I go see her again. She'd most probably chase me away! Plus, we need to concentrate on the Kira case."

"WHAT? He killed Dad? God... If I get my hands on him..." Sayu growled.

"Why? What did we ever do to him? First Sayu and now your father..." Sachiko Yagami cried. "Kids, can you please leave me alone for some time?"

Light and Sayu went downstairs. "T-That darn Mello. If I ever see him again... I'll rip his freaking heart out. Hey, Light. Do you think Kira will kill Mello?" Sayu asked her brother.

"I'm hoping he doesn't," Light mumbled.

Sayu stared at her brother. Didn't Light want to avenge their father's death? He just wants Mello to continue harming them? Sayu sighed inwardly. A part of her somehow didn't want that to happen... After getting to know Mello, she didn't know if he really did kill her father. Sayu shook her head. No. He must have. He's the only one who had his name hidden in secret.

"If Kira kills Mello... I might start supporting him..." Light continued. He pulled out a black notebook from under his jacket. "In fact, I'd rather do it myself."

"What's that?" Sayu asked.

"This was what they traded you for. This book has the power to kill people. I can kill Mello right now if I know how he looks like..." Light replied. "In fact, Sayu, if I told you Mello's real name, would you write it down... And kill him?" he added.

Sayu's eyes widened. "No! I-I can't!" she insisted.

"Why not?"

"I know I said I want to kill him but I didn't really mean it... I can never kill anyone, Nii-San! Even if he's a jerk like Mello..." Sayu sighed. "And... If I do that... I'd be... Just like Kira..."

Light stared at her and smiled. "Well done. Dad will be proud of you," he praised her and tousled her hair before leaving for work. Sayu sighed in relief.

"Damn you Mello... What are you up to?" she groaned.

Mello walked into the empty apartment after his visit to the SPK headquarters. In his hand, he held the photograph of himself. Now that his name was known to God knows how many people, he better keep his face hidden.

"What's that you're staring at?" Matt asked, emerging from the toilet.

"Hmm... I went to the SPK... To get back my photograph," Mello replied.

"Oh. It's Sunday. So I thought you went to the church," Matt mumbled. "What? Have you given up on all that?"

"No... I'll go at night. I should avoid crowded places for now. Matt, it's time for our next move... We're going to Japan."

Matt smirked. "Fuck yeah! I'm so grabbing the latest versions of every game!"

"May I remind you that we're going there to work, Matt?" Mello sighed.

"Nope. You may not. Now, I shall start packing!" Matt chuckled. Mello sweatdropped.

"WELCOME TO JAPAN, MY FRIEND!" Matt beamed to Mello when they finally arrived at the airport a few days later.

"Hmm... How much money do we have?" Mello wondered aloud.

"Enough to get us a one room apartment..." Matt answered, counting the money.

"Transport?"

"Nope... Damn I wanted a car..." Matt groaned.

"I wanted a bike..." Mello sighed, looking around. "Think we can snatch some?"

"Erm... I guess... What bike do you want?" Matt asked.

"Anything. As long it's black and sporty, like that one," Mello replied, nodding towards one of the bike.

"Oh look. The owner's just there. I'll get the keys from him," Matt beamed.

Mello chuckled. "Do what you want. I'll meet you after an hour."

"Where're you going?"

"Nowhere in particular..."

Mello continued walking around the town, his hood and sunglasses shielding his face from the public's view. Mello frowned. What exactly was he doing? He was just walking around an unfamiliar place with no ulterior motive. Should he go around to his ex-hostage's house and see how she was doing? Mello stopped walking and mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? He swore to forget about her the moment the trade was done. Mello sighed. During the flight, he was kind of hoping to meet Sayu here in Japan or at least bump into her. Just as he was thinking about bumping into someone, he literally bumped into a girl.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! That hurt!" Mello blinked. He recognized that voice. Sayu! She looked at him for a moment before shrugging and walking away with a frown. Mello sighed. For the first time in his life, he was grateful for the scar on his face.

Mello yawned. One hour was almost up. He decided to walk back to the airport to meet Matt, and get his new bike. While he was walking, he heard a muffled scream coming from an alley nearby. Out of curiosity, Mello walked towards the noise and saw a guy sexually harassing a young girl. Mello watched them while he debated with himself of he should go and help the girl. He usually would ignore such a thing but he knew all he need was a punch to the face to knock that guy out. That was just what he did. The girl sobbed in the corner as Mello stared at the unconscious man. Too bad Kira wasn't here.

"You alright Miss?" Mello asked, back facing her and still staring at the molester.

"Yeah... Thanks a lot... Wait a minute, you're that guy I bumped into earlier!" the girl exclaimed.

Mello groaned. Why did he have to save Sayu out of all people? "Erm... Okay... Wait, don't you recognize me?" Mello asked turning around to face her.

"Ermm... Am I supposed to remember you? Do I like... Know you?" Sayu asked.

"God, Sayu. You forget that quickly?" Mello groaned.

"What's your name?" Sayu questioned. "I might remember you if you told me your name..." Mello pulled off his hood and took off his glasses. Sayu stated at him wide eyed. "M-Mello?"

"Well, hello to you too! Anyway, I got to go," Mello sighed and turned away.

"Oh so you're not here to kidnap me... WAIT A MINUTE. YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW MISTER!" Sayu ordered.

"For what? I got work to do, you know!" Mello groaned again.

"Work? Who you're gonna blow up next huh?"

"Excuse me?"

Sayu growled and tried to strangle him. "I told Light I'd kill you for killing Dad and I will keep to my word!"

"Geez. Sayu, you want to kill me? Have you forgotten that I got this?" Mello smirked, pulling out a gun.

"So you did shoot my father!"

"He died from a gunshot wound?"

"Yeah! To his neck!"

"Ohhh. That's not mine. It's Jose. That bastard's dead already. The task force took care of him," Mello said flatly.

"YOU EXPLODED THE PLACE!"

"For your information, the only person who suffered badly because of the explosion is me. I can practically kiss my good looks bye bye due to this permanent scar. And right now, the moment your brother or anyone from the Task Force sees me, I can consider myself dead since they know my name."

"Oh yeah... Light told me to kill you that day..."

"And you didn't...?"

"Of c-course not! I... Can't... I-I errr... Can never kill anyone!" Sayu stammered, turning red and looking away from him.

Mello tilted her chin to face him by using his hands. "Are you sure that there's no other reason?" he asked, pulling her closer.

"I... What are you doing?" Sayu asked.

Mello sighed and started walking away. Sayu blinked. "Hey, Mello!" she called, running after him. "What's the matter?"

"I'm still partly responsible for your fathers death, you know..."

"Yeah... And?"

"Sayu... I may be some sort of genius mafia boss but I'm still human you know..."

"Duh! But what does that got to do with anything?"

"I'm human. I've feelings?"

"Ya-uh! So?"

"Dammit. I can't look at you!"

"Huh?"

"I fucking feel like breaking your face right now. I feel guilty alright! I didn't want to. I had to... It's either he dies or I do," Mello snapped. Sayu stared at him. Mello hardly ever showed any emotions except for boredom and anger. To see him upset was something new for Sayu. "I'm really sorry. I know you won't be able to forgive me but... Wait. Why am I telling you this? It's not like-"

"Mello. Just shut up," Sayu whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Mello turned red. "Erm.. What are you-"

"I said shut up," she smiled pulling him closer. Sayu felt his body stiffened as their lips met. She wasn't sure how long they stood there. It felt like years yet it also felt like a single heartbeat before she finally pulled away.

"What..?"

"You know, Mello... When you kiss a girl, your hands go on her hips," Sayu smirked at him.

"Really? Oh..."

"You didn't know that?"

"Well that was sort of my first kiss..." Mello admitted. He had grown up in a orphanage. Roger would most probably kill him if he has kissed anyone and all the girls were afraid of him. After he left, he was too busy with the Kira case that he hadn't really tried to look for a girl and the whores in the mafia disgusted him to the core.

"Sheesh. And I thought you were a bad boy or something," Sayu sighed.

"Erm... No... In fact, I'm gentleman," Mello joked.

"Yeah right. Gentlemen don't give awkward kisses you know..."

Mello blinked at her before grabbing her hair and pulling her close to him. "Okay then... What about this?" he asked and pinned his lips on hers. Sayu flinched but she didn't resist. "Ehy? Aren't you supposed to put your arms around my neck?" Mello teased as he pulled away.

"Hehe... They can go on your chest too!" Sayu giggled.

Just as Mello was about to reply, a horn interrupted them. Mello looked up and spotted a shiny red car. He took a step forward as Matt jumped out of the car.

"Your bike's waiting for you, Mels!" Matt smiled, throwing Mello the keys.

"Thanks dude! How'd you do it?" Mello questioned happily.

"I'm a pro. Let's just keep it that way. Anyway, hi Sayu! What were the two of you doing in the dark alley anyway?" Matt smirked.

"Talking!" Mello snapped, turning bright red. Sayu stared at him and he hesitantly sighed, "And other stuff..."

"I see... So Sayu, I bet he's a bad kisser," Matt continued.

"Exactly," Sayu giggled.

Mello sweatdropped. "Shut up!" He walked towards Matt and realized that there was a motorbike behind the car. "Wait... How'd you get this here?"

"I have my ways," Matt beamed.

Mello scratched his head. It's been a while since he and Matt arrived in Japan and he finally thought of a well-devised plan that wouldn't fail. The problem is, he would have to die. Matt didn't agree with the plan either. But according to him, he'd stick with Mello to the very end. Whether he agrees or not. Mello didn't really like his plan either. He somehow ended up helping Near figure out about a fake notebook. Right. This sounds 'interesting'. Mello scowled as he went through the plan once more. There was no choice. It was either this and Near wins or Kira wins. All he hoped for was that Matt would make it out alive. Only he had to die. He must.

Sayu yawned and sat up. Someone was knocking on her window. Damn it. Whoever that was was going to get it from her. It was 1 in the morning. Can't a girl get her beauty sleep? The moment Sayu saw who her visitor was though, she immediately forgot all notion of killing that person. It was Mello.

"Can I come in?" Mello asked with a smile. He was sitting on the tree branch next to the window. His blond hair was flying in the wind and his messy bangs were covering his deep blue eyes. Sayu really loved his eyes. They made him look mysterious and when she thought about it, Mello was a total mystery to her, yet she could not help but to be drawned to him. Sayu smiled. She was glad her mother forgot to call the guy to chop it down.

"Mels! What are you doing here?" Sayu beamed.

"What? Can't I come and see my girlfriend?" Mello asked, jumping into her room.

"G-Girlfriend?" Sayu stammered.

"Hmm...? Aren't you my girlfriend? I thought you felt the same way as I do," Mello murmured, a bit hurt.

Sayu hugged him. "Of course I do! But why today out of all days and it's like the middle of the night!" Mello looked away from her and remained silent. "Mello?"

"Can you stop calling me that? At least when we're alone..." he replied.

"Then what do I call you? Baka?" Sayu giggled.

"My name's Mihael... Mihael Keehl... To be honest, I don't even know if that's my real surname..." Mello sighed and sat on her bed.

"Oh... So you're German?" Sayu wondered aloud.

"Based on what I heard, yes."

"What do you mean by that?" Sayu was utterly bewildered. Not only was he a mystery to her, he was one to himself too.

"When I was six... My parents died. Something happened and they were killed. I was there too but I survived. I lost all my memories due to a concussion so I don't really know much. All I remember was waking up in Wammy's house and Watari said that I'd be living there from then on... He said that my real name's Mihael Keehl but to protect myself I had to se the alias Mello," Mello frowned.

"Oh... That's sad... But why are you suddenly telling me all these?" Sayu enquired. Mello didn't reply. He pulled Sayu close to him and kissed her lightly. Sayu happily kissed him back. He trailed his kisses down to her neck before he pinned her down on the bed.

"Sayu... I love you," he whispered, his deep blue eyes staring into her brown ones.

"I love you too!" Sayu was blushing madly now. Butterflies were fluttering madly in her tummy and her skin tingled in the sensation of his touch.

"I see... I'm glad, Sayu," Mello murmured and kissed her again.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong, Mello?" Sayu pleaded.

"Tomorrow... I'm going to die."

Mello rested his head on the steering wheel of the truck. Any minute now, he would die and join Matt. Matt... He wasn't supposed to die but he did. He died because he stayed by Mello's side all the while. Their friendship killed him in the end. Mello knew Matt wouldn't blame him but different people's opinions differ after all.

As he listened to Takada finish scribbling his name in the notebook, he took a deep breath and mentally counted down as he clutched his rosary. These were the last moments of his life.

15

He done so many sins.

14

God will punish him now.

13

He let down so many people.

12

L

11

Watari

10

Roger

9

His parents

8

Wammy's house

7

He led Matt to his death.

6

He killed his lover's father.

5

He's leaving her.

4

She's alone...

3

With no father

2

Soon no brother

1

A heartbroken mother

0

"I love you, Sayu"

...

He was still alive...? Mello blinked. Did the Death Note not work? No, it must have. Why's he still alive? Did Takada specify a time for him? No no no... It's more likely... She misspelled his name. Mello stiffened. If that was the case, he wasn't going to die. Now, he just had to survive this... He had to pretend that he was dead.

Takada took his phone and called some others. Light Yagami was one. The other was a guy called 'T'... Teru Mikami? Most probably. After a while, she just say there in silence. Mello silently tried to plan an escape in his head. No matter what, he had to kill Takada. She knows his face. It was unsafe for him. Mello wrinkled his nose. What was that smell? It was then Mello realized the truck was on fire.

"No!" Mello shouted and turned around just in time to see his bike explode and the flames swallow Takada. Mello kicked open the door and jumped out. He needed to get out fast. However, the flames were too quick. The impact of the truck exploding caused Mello to fly and hit a wall. He struggled to stand up, muttering curses under his breath. From the corner of his eye, Mello spotted a body. That's weird. He was pretty sure that he was at an abandoned church. Could someone be living there? No one in the Japanese Task Force knows how he looks like so they will be fooled into thinking that's his body. He'd be able to escape. Mello looked around. From the looks of everything, there was going to be an explosion.

"God, give me strength," he prayed, clutching his rosary as he dashed through the fire. He was a distance away from the back of the church when there was another explosion. Mello was thrown. All he remembered was hitting his head on something hard before he blacked out.

Lindner watched the Japanese police clear off silently. They didn't even do a thorough search of the place. The body found wasn't even Mello's but they didn't know it and Lindner decided to shut her mouth. Mello wasn't that well built. In fact, just like Near, he was really skinny. After they had gone, she went into her car and called Near.

"I see... So he might not be dead..." Near murmured. "Lindner, please do a search around the place. Mello might be hurt somewhere. Bring him over to HQ if he's unconscious."

"Understood." The blonde stepped out of her car and started walking around the place. True enough, she came across a injured body a distance away. The long blond hair caught her attention and she rushed to the body. The young boy had fallen on a rock and he was bleeding. Lindner sighed. It is during times like this Lindner was glad she knew First Aid.

**- 2 Years Later -**

_Mello opened his eyes. He sat up as a very familiar place loomed in front of him. Wammy's house. How'd he end up here? What happened to his plan? Kira? Everything... What happened? A car pulled up beside him and a renowned man stepped out. Mello blinked. Wasn't L supposed to be dead?_

"L! L! L!" he called out, only to be ignored. He noticed L was carrying a young blond boy in his arms. Mello walked closer to L. It was then Mello realized who the young boy was. It was himself. Mello cried out to L again but just like before, he was ignored.

"You can't communicate. You don't exist here. You only can watch, Mihael," came a voice from his head.

"Who're you?" Mello snapped.

"My identity is of no importance to you. Anyway, go and follow that man."

Mello sighed and walked behind L. He followed his mentor all the way to the office before L finally spoke up.

"Roger, there's going to be a new student here from today onwards," L told the man.

"_Hmm? And who would that be?" the older man enquired. _

"_This is boy here is the sole survivor of an explosion, the son of the highest ranking German military official, Mr Keehl. Based on my sources, his name is Mihael," the black haired teen replied._

"_So he's coming to Wammy's ehy? Okay. Let me handle the necessary paperwork. What would his new name be?" _

"_Hmm… For a six year old, he sure does look really matured. Call him… Mello," the teen replied, staring at the young boy in his arms with an unreadable expression._

"_Mellow?"_

"_M-E-L-L-O. Mello. Give him the letter 'M'," the teen continued, his gaze still lingering on the boy._

"_A letter already? We don't even know if he's worthy of one!" Roger argued._

"_Don't worry. I'm always right, remember?" _

"_Why are you showing me this?" Mello asked the voice in his head._

"_Aha! No more questions. Now, let us move on," the voice squealed. There was an instant of bright light surrounding him and Mello squeezed his eyes shut. He only opened them when he heard voices. He saw L and Roger again, this time they were a bit older and more recognizable to him._

"_How are my successors doing?" L asked Roger as he crouched on a chair and ate some cake._

"_Near's doing well, L. He's excelling well in his studies though he rarely speaks to anyone and stays in the playroom all alone. No one usually approaches him either but other than that he seems happy. He's just like you," Roger smiled._

_L let out a slight sigh. Roger apparently didn't hear him say 'successors' at the beginning. "And Mello?"_

"_Mello? Oh he's good," Roger answered, taken aback._

"_That's all? Has he recovered any memories?" _

"_I truly have no idea," Roger replied._

"_I see… How is he doing? His results are quite reasonable if you ask me," L stated plainly._

"_Well, yes. But he doesn't seem to be taking being number two very well…" Roger sighed._

"_I was afraid of that. I'm going to have a private talk with him," L continued._

"_Is that really necessary? Isn't it unfair?" Roger protested._

"_I agree. But at least it is better than having another BB around. I know what you're thinking Roger and it's true that I prefer Mello to Near and want him as my successor but I won't let my emotions rule me," L replied._

_Mello smiled slightly. "Okay. That's enough for this scene. Good stuff make me sick," the voice snorted in his head._

"_Huh…? What?" Mello frowned. All he heard was malicious laughter._

"Near… He's moving," Gevanni reported.

"Excuse me?" Near wondered, looking up from his stack of tarot cards.

"Mello. He's moving. I think he is no longer in coma but he isn't waking up from his sleep," Lindner added, walking out from the small room where Near had requested them to keep Mello. Mello had indeed started moving and cussing in his sleep. Lindner wouldn't really call it moving though, more like thrashing about. Poor boy, must be having a nightmare of some sort.

"Near, are you sure about what you are doing? What if Mello seeks revenge for his condition and the death of his friend? Whatever that dude was called," Rester argued. Near continued stacking cards as he thought of possible outcomes. It was true that he had no intention of arresting Mello when the blonde wakes up. What sense did it make to throw a dead man into prison anyway? Near, personally, didn't want to do that too. However, there was a high chance that Mello might seek out Light for revenge. After all, his best friend was killed by a bunch of Kira fanatics. Then again, Light was dead. To quench his thirst for revenge, his anger might even drive him to attack the remaining Yagamis.

"Lindner, Gevanni. Please remain here. If Mello wakes up, lock him up in the room. Don't let him leave. There are some chocolates here if he gets hungry. Rester, please accompany me to Japan. I need to pay a visit to someone," Near instructed.

"Sayu, honey. You should be going out shopping or something since you're on leave!" Sachiko insisted. Sayu shook her head. "At this rate, you're never going to find a future husband!"

"Mom… You know that I love someone else," Sayu sighed.

"I still find it hard to believe. How can you fall for your kidnapper? Why can't you get someone like Light?" Sachiko grumbled.

"Light? MOM! He's Kira, remember? Mello's better than him."

"What's the difference anyway? Mello is dead."

"I don't care! He is my one and only!" Sayu argued, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Their heated argument was interrupted by a knock on the door. Weird. Hardly anyone visits them. The only possible people to knock on their door would be salesmen selling some lame product. Sayu went to the door, anyway. Anything to escape from the argument. She opened the door and to her surprise, she saw a young teen. He was shorter than her, pale complexion, messy white hair and black eyes. He was holding a toy robot in his hands. Behind him was a blonde man who looked like he was in him mid-thirties.

"Sayu Yagami?" the boy asked.

"Yes. How may I help you?" she replied.

"Do you mind if we come in? We have some official matters to discuss with you and your mother."

Sachiko made tea for the visitors as Sayu led them to the dining room. Soon, they were all settled down around the table.

"Pardon our intrusion. I'm N and this is Commander Rester," the boy introduced.

"I see… So this is Near…" Sayu whispered to herself but N's sharp ears caught them.

"Did your brother ever mention me?" N asked.

"No. It was actually my kidnapper, Mello."

"You still remember him then. Good. The reason why we're here is to warn you to watch out for Mello. If he is really hungry for revenge, he might harm the two of you," Near stated.

"I'm sorry? I thought he died?" Sayu gasped.

"No. He somehow managed to escape. There was another body mistaken to be him. Since it was so badly burnt, it was beyond recognition. The two of you should be wary," Near warned.

"But… I don't think Mello would do that! No. I know he won't," Sayu stated.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because… Well, because before he died… We were kinda like… Together…" Sayu stammered, blushing and looking away.

Near nodded. "Well, that's a relief. I guess I can let Mello go when he wakes up."

"Wait. You know where Mello is? Can I come and see him?"

_"No! Stop! Please stop this!" Mello begged. The voice sniggered. Whatever that thing was, it sure enjoyed tormenting Mello. He had brought Mello to watch every single thing he had encountered in his life. The last being Matt's death. The blond could not take it anymore. He had known that he had murdered a lot of people and caused many to suffer but seeing all this one shot caused guilt to gnaw him from inside._

"Shall we see your parents?"

"W-What?" Mello stammered. He heard a smirked and he found himself in a house, which seemed very familiar. "Where are we?"

"Your house, Mihael."

Mello silently watched as he saw two people running around and grabbing stuff. Were they packing? Where were they going? They must be his parents. He watched as his younger self sat in front of the TV watching some random cartoon show. There was a knock on the door.

"Mama! There's someone at the door! Maybe it's the mailman!" younger Mello squealed in German and ran to the door. Mello never knew he could speak German. He only knew English, Japanese, French and a bit of Latin.

"Mihael! Don't open the door!" his father shouted but it was too late. There was a group of people standing outside carrying big guns. Mello screamed and he ran to his mother, who consoled the crying boy. "Go! Run!" His father shouted to his wife. It was too late. A man outside pushed a button and the place exploded. Older Mello watched as his mother tried to run while holding his hand. Mello tripped and fell. The ceiling was collapsing and was about to fall on him. Mello watched as his parents ran to him and hugged him, shielding him from the debris.

"_NO!" Mello shouted. The voice in his head smirked as he closed his eyes and fell to his knees, shaking his head in disbelief. _

"_You killed them!" the voice sang._

"_NO!" Mello insisted and opened his eyes. The place was in total darkness now. Everyone he had known in his life surrounded him, including his parents. _

"_Mihael… You will pay for what you have done," his father smirked. A scythe was forming in his hand and his eyes were blazing. Mello felt something grabbing him. He soon found himself getting swallowed by the ground.  
_

"_No! Let me go!" he insisted and squeezed his eyes shut. _

"NO!" Mello shouted and sat up. He looked around. Where was he now? He was in a dark room all by himself. He shivered. That made sense. The room was air-conditioned and he was practically naked, except for a blanket, which had fallen to his waist, exposing his bare torso. He could feel the cold rosary hanging around his neck and resting against his chest.

"Mello!" The door opened and Sayu burst in, followed by the rest of the SPK and an elderly woman. Mello looked at them in confusion. They could see him. "Mello! You're alive!" Sayu squealed and hugged him.

"I'm… Alive? Matt! Where is Matt?" Mello asked, pushing Sayu away and looking around.

"Matt is dead, Mello… He was killed, remember?" Near replied.

"No… NO! Damn that Light-"

"He's dead too," Near interrupted.

"What…? How long was I asleep?" Mello asked.

"Two years," Lindner replied. Mello's eye twitched.

"My parents!" Mello remembered. "I killed them…"

"Huh?" Near wondered. "Have you regained your memories?"

"Why did I open the door?" Mello whispered, tears streaming down his face. He didn't care about his reputation anymore. The SPK had him. They're going to throw him behind bars. He was going to get the death sentence. Who cares about reputation anymore?

"You were six… Anyway, if they hadn't died, you wouldn't be who are you are now. You would be normal, not a genius. You wouldn't have come to Wammy's and meet L."

"That's what I'd always wanted. I'd be like my dad, in the military. I wouldn't have gotten involved in all this. I'd be happy. My life was gone the moment they left. So what if I'm a genius? I'm still a criminal, aren't I? You're gonna arrest me and let me rot in prison. Tell me, would any of this happen if I lived with my parents? No! I may not be a genius but I'd be happy. Look at my life now! I'm fucking BB number 2!" Mello growled.

"I wasn't planning on throwing you in jail. There isn't any law that states that we should throw a dead criminal into prison," Near stated.

"Oh… But still, I wished my parents didn't die. Living in Germany with them sounds cool and all… A normal life," Mello sighed.

"But… Then, you wouldn't have met me!" Sayu insisted.

"True but you deserve a better guy."

"Exactly," Sachiko agreed.

"What? Mello, please don't tell me you're on my mother's side!" Sayu groaned.

"Nah. The way it looks like to me is that she's on my side, actually," Mello corrected.

"No way in hell would I side for the guy who killed my husband!" Sachiko snapped.

"For the last time, I never killed anyone! Well, not anyone who doesn't deserve to die that is. Yagami died due to the gunshots from Jose… But…" Mello trailed off.

"Geez. Stop blaming yourself already, would you?" Sayu sighed. She took Mello's hands and stared into his eyes. His deep blue eyes, which she loved and had longed for, ever since their last night. "Don't worry. You can start a new life now. You have my support, Mello. I'd always stand by you. You can change for the better. Stop chasing after your obsession to become someone you're not for once and be Mello. Be Mihael Keehl. My Mihael Keehl," Sayu whispered, placing her hand on his scar.

Mello blinked in silence but was unable to reply as Near interrupted. "Can everyone please leave for a moment? I'd like to speak with Mello, in private." Everyone abode by his command and stepped out. Sayu planted one more kiss on his cheek before leaving.

"What do you want?" Mello asked, sounding less hostile than usual. This gave Near a bit more confidence to talk to him.

"Nothing much, really. I was just wondering, what are you planning to do after this?" Near asked. Mello shrugged. He could maybe start a new detective agency or something. "I got a suggestion though. To be honest, unlike L, I don't really see the need to keep three identities. Moreover, I'm not really L but Near. Anyway, if you want, I could let you take on the identity as Coil."

"…" Mello looked away. He had no idea why Near was doing this. First, he secretly hid Mello. Then, he refused to arrest him and now, he is offering him a job? "Why?" Mello weakly asked, flexing his legs muscles, which hadn't been used in two years.

"I don't quite get your question, Mello…"

"Why are you doing all these? I've been a total dick to you and we're supposed to hate each other… You could have just left me to die, you know…"

"Where did you get that absurd idea about me hating you? Sorry to disappoint you but your hatred is truly unreciprocated. I'm just doing all these as a friend," Near stated.

"Friend..?"

"To be honest, Mello… I'd always envied the friendship you had with Matt. He never cared how jerky you are nor did your obsession ever bother him. Those 'friends' of mine in the orphanage? They liked me only because I'm number one. Frankly speaking, you're the only friend I ever wanted." Near replied.

Mello stared at him in surprise, his blue eyes widening to half the size of his face. He had always thought that Near had hated him. After all, ever since Near came into the orphanage, Mello had hit him after every test. He'd let out his anger on the frail boy and cursed him all night in his sleep. For goodness sake, he'd even killed all those SPK members… Actually, Snydar did but it was under his command.

"I never knew…"

"I never told you."

"About Coil… Do… You… Think I'd be… Good enough..?" Mello asked.

"Yeah, why not?" With a sigh, Mello attempted to stand up but he fell down as after two years of not being used, his legs were unable to carry his weight, not matter how light he weighed. "Mmm… Wait here, I'd get you some clothes. Your clothes were badly burned the last time." Near walked to the back as Mello started to massage his legs, hoping to loosen the muscles. Near soon returned with a pair of black trousers and t-shirt, similar to the ones Mello used to wear when he was staying at Wammys. "These were among some of the clothes Halle got for me. They're a bit big for me but might fit on you. I assume you might like them since they're black." Mello nodded and pulled on the t-shirt. Near walked to the back again.

"Thanks…" Mello mumbled as Near returned. He passed a bar of chocolate to Mello. It was then the blond realized how famished he was.

Sayu's eyes never left the door. She was wondering what Near and Mello could be possibly talking about, after all, they were supposed to be rivals. At least, that was what Sayu thought. Soon, the two boys walked out. Mello was having trouble walking and Near was assisting him.

"Hey," Sayu greeted him. Mello offered her a weak smile.

"Well, Sayu. I offered Mello a cool job," Near beamed.

"What is it?" Sayu asked the blond eagerly.

"He wants me to take on the identity of Coil," Mello stated nonchalantly.

"Coil? Eraldo Coil? The second best detective in the world?"

Mello smiled. "That's what I am. The second best." It seemed more like a joke.

Mello, no, Mihael Keehl… He had finally accepted it.

He was number two.

I'm proud… M and N have proved themselves. They are indeed my true successors.

**A/N: Well? Is this good? I decided to make it look like L was writing it. I mean, since all the sexy Wammy Boys appeared here, I HAD TO ADD L IN! R&R**

_Disclaimer: Death Note strictly belongs to Obha and Obata… I guess. Obviously not me or this would have been how it all ended._


End file.
